


Atmen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Nach ihrem Aufbruch aus dem Dorf hat Chris einen Alptraum. Vielleicht über etwas, das sich im Wachzustand nicht wiederholen wird ... (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Atmen

**Author's Note:**

> In diesem Ficlet verwende ich erstmals einen Prompt von Tumblr, von love-me-a-good-prompt ("I'm not going"), nur eben auf Deutsch, UND verarbeite zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder teilweise eine Traumsequenz von mir. So wird aus dem Alptraum von letzter Nacht vielleicht noch was Gutes ;) Hoffe, euch gefällt das Ergebnis.

Ich schrecke aus dem Schlaf hoch. Gab schon Schlimmeres, aber ein ungutes Gefühl bleibt zurück. Mein Freund, der in der Nähe Wache hält, blickt mich fragend an. 

„Nur eine dieser Dummheiten, die man sich zusammenträumt“, bemerke ich kurz. „Kennst du sicher.“ 

„Was war es?“ 

Dass er aber auch immer nachhaken muss … Ich seufze ergeben. Ein paar Sätze dazu werden reichen. Und sie zu finden, ist nicht schwer. Noch immer habe ich alles klar vor Augen.

„Da war irgend so ein … Wesen bei mir. Erst war alles gut. Dann wollte es mich töten. Hat erzählt, was es hinterher von mir übriglässt, und all so einen Mist. Ich habe darauf geschossen. Es aus großer Höhe auf Steine geworfen. Es … mit bloßen Händen zerfleischt.“ Das kann ich noch genau vor mir sehen. „Hat alles nichts gebracht.“ 

Nachdem er mich erzählen ließ, rührt er sich nun ein wenig.   
„Warst du allein?“ 

„Nein.“ Ich erinnere mich an jemanden. Eine verschwommene Gestalt. 

„Und warum hat er nichts gemacht? Oder sie?“ 

„Wollte es nicht, nehme ich an.“ Über Träume zu sprechen, ist nicht zielführend. Was kann man da schon mit Sicherheit sagen? „Tauchte auf und war gleich wieder weg.“ 

„Aber das war für dich in Ordnung.“

Irgendwie hat er das gemerkt. Na schön.   
„Ja. Mir lag nichts daran, dass er sich verletzt, oder Schlimmeres. Und außerdem …“ Warum sage ich jetzt so viel dazu? Was bringt das? „Außerdem war das eine Sache nur zwischen uns beiden.“ 

Vin wirkt nachdenklich, scheint dann einen Entschluss zu fassen.   
„Wenn wir auf jemanden treffen, der dir was will, hier oder sonst irgendwo … Dann kriegt er’s auch mit mir zu tun. Ich gehe nicht.“ 

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es ist sicher nur, weil ich noch immer ein wenig aufgewühlt von dem blöden Traum bin. Aber … ich fühle mich bei diesen Worten nicht eingeengt, nicht in meiner Freiheit beschnitten. Im Gegenteil, ich kann wieder leichter atmen.


End file.
